In the era of functional mobile phones, terminal bodies are rigid, and have more structural forms, including: a bar form, a clamshell form, a slide form, a cap screwing form and the like. At present, communication terminals are developed towards intelligence, and screens of terminals are increasingly enlarged, which determines that the bar form is adopted for most of terminals. Along with development of a technology, a display screen technology also changes quickly, and curved flexible screens appear on the market. There are also some terminals with a curving function, but these terminals may not be restored into a flattened state once being curved.